


A Nice Tall Drink

by Anonymous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron and Buffy discuss Harry and Draco.





	A Nice Tall Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a Kill Bill reference.

“A nice tall drink of cocksucker.”

“What? You’re not talking about mini-Spike are you?” Buffy asked, exasperated.

“’Fraid so,” said Ron.

“You sure? Cause he’s really hot.”

“Unfortunately I’m sure.”

“Huh?”

“He’s dating my best friend Harry. Been dating for quite a while now, actually. Took the whole school by surprise for all of twenty seconds.”

“Why only twenty seconds?”

“Well, everyone realized the implications of all their bickering over the years. Pent up sexual frustration.”

“Tell me about it,” said Buffy, “So you seeing anyone?”

Ron choked in shock, “No.”

“Good, because you’re cute,” she said, pinching his arse.


End file.
